Un rayo de luz
by Einafets
Summary: Algo hizo percatar Inuyasha que era el momento indicado para besar a la joven, la luz de la luna iluminaban sus cuerpos, sintió algo mágico, ella poco a poco comenzó a responder. Inu&Kag.
1. Sueño o realidad

**"Un rayo de luz".**

**Capitulo 1: _Sueño o realidad_**

El cielo estaba gris, pero eso no le importo, ya estaba allí, no podía dar marcha atrás, su decisión ya estaba tomada, no volvería a lo que hasta unas horas había sido su hogar, si es lo que se podía llamar hogar viviendo con ese hombre que la humillaba día tras día, que fingía ante los demás que todo estaba bien siendo que la realidad era otra.

Llego a ese lugar, un roquerio a orillas del mar, venía cada vez que sentía tristeza, con melancolía, desesperación. Esta situación la estaba matando, su corazón ya no resistía, no entendía como su madre podía aguantar un hombre así. Lo último que paso no lo soporto, fue demasiado.

El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza, pero eso no le importo, se sentó en una de las rocas y dejo que la brisa del mar se llevará todas esas malas energías, todos esos malos pensamientos que iban y venían a su mente. Quería escapar, no sabía como enfrentar la situación que la atormentaba. Se fijo en el revoleteo de las gaviotas que danzaban junto al viento, le llamo la atención que estuvieran todas amontonadas. - ¿a caso va a llover? Se pregunto la joven.

El tiempo transcurrió de una forma muy rápida hasta el momento que la noche cayo. Sabía que no debía estar más allí, se paro de la roca, vio el mar que la llamaba, se acerco más, sentía el rugir del reventar de las olas más cerca, luego un silencio estremecedor, su corazón latía con más fuerza. De pronto se sintió un estopor en el cielo, un trueno, a los poco minutos comenzó a llover.

- Era lo que me faltaba, ahora… ¿Dónde voy? Ya es de noche, me siento sola, no debí ser tan impulsiva, ni siquiera saque mis cosas de allí. No quiero regresar, no es el momento para ello. Se quedo en sus pensamientos. Otra ola golpeo con más fuerza, alcanzando a mojar sus zapatos. Que importa, si ya estoy toda mojada.

El viento silbó con más fuerza envolviéndola bajo su impetuosa fuerza. La joven de cabello azabache luchaba por salir de ese remolino de lluvia y viento que le impedía tener una buena visión de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Resignada se agacho sobre la roca donde estaba para no resbalar. De pronto sintió en su espalda un azote húmedo y helado que hizo que se estrellará contra la roca. Al inclinar un poco su cabeza hacia arriba para contemplar lo que sucedió sintió otro azote la golpeaba, pero a diferencia del anterior este la arrastro hacia un remolino en el interior de la mar.

Estaba choqueada, de a poco se fue percatando de la situación, por su imprudencia la alcanzo una ola, y la arrojo al mar. Su pensamiento fue uno solo, que de ésta no iba a escapar. Intentaba salir a superficie pero cada vez otra ola la sumergía, sentía como se congelaba y que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, el frió y el cansancio provoco que cayera en un profundo sueño, mientras que las fuerza de las olas la estrello contra una de esas rocas.

&&&&&

En una habitación oscura yacía tranquilamente dormido un joven. De pronto esa paz que tenía en su habitación fue interrumpida por una voy gastada, una voz ronca.

- debe levantarse que llegará tarde. Dijo el anciano

- Emmmm déjame dormir, solo unos 5 minutos más … - entre sueño

- Eso mismo dijo la vez pasada, ya levántese, tiene una cita bien importante. El anciano se expreso de forma más servicial … – recuerde que le traerá beneficios, todo es por una buena causa, no por una simple formalidad lo va echar todo a perder.

- Grrrrrrrrrr cállate, déjame en paz Mioga, se lo que significa ese encuentro, solo quiero dormir, no tuve una buena noche.

- ¿De nuevo ese sueño perturbador? – con tono de preocupación.

- Ya fastidiado… - sí, soñé de nuevo con eso, ya! conforme, quiero estar solo - … con un tono más conciliador, recapacitando ..- mmm no te preocupes, llegaré, no vuelvo a repetir los mismos errores.- El anciano se retiro de la habitación.

El joven se sumergió en sus pensamientos, algo lo perturbada, era ese sueño, ya era la quinta vez que se veía en un balneario de noche, acercándose a unas rocas, al llegar a estas ve a una bella joven que se pone de pie de una de ellas, la lluvia comienza a caer y a los segundos después una ola la embiste contra una roca. Ve como lucha para salir de allí… luego otra ola mas fuerte la golpea haciendo que ésta desaparezca de su alcance.

- Maldición ¿Qué significa esto? - … se dijo en sus pensamientos – esta vez fue distinto, pude sentir el frió y el lamento de la chica, pero lo que más perturba es que se parece demasiado- …. Suspiro. En un murmullo ¿Dónde te fuiste Kikio?

**Continuará...**


	2. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 2: _Recuerdos_**

En una pequeña cafetería, decorada con objetos antiguos, ubicada en la parte tradicional de la ciudad llega el joven de cabellos negros apresurado y agitado, observa su reloj, su mirada se relaja, había llegado 5 minutos antes de lo acordado, se ubico en una de las mesitas, pidió el menú y compro el diario y se puso a esperar.

- ¡Buenas tardes! - dijo una joven vestida de traje formal, de cabello liso y oscuro.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – respondió el joven, se puso de pie y le acomodo la silla para que se sentará.

- ¿UD debe ser el Sr. Taisho? – pregunto con impaciencia

- Sí, soy Inuyasha Taisho, y Ud Es la Srta.- fue interrumpido por la joven

- Soy Sango, es un placer conocerlo

- Tome asiento

- es muy amable, gracias

- La estaba esperando, quisiera disculparme por la vez anterior que no pude llegar a tiempo

- No se preocupe, esa vez también estaba limitada de tiempo, así que solo pude estar 5 minutos esperándolo.

- Es un poco embarazoso para mi, yo debí quedar esperando, no usted.

- Queda disculpado, no se preocupe, lo importante es que ahora si nos pudimos juntar.

- Mire – Le pasa el menú de la tienda. Yo antes que llegara pedí unos pasteles de mil hoja y una taza de café¿usted que se va a servir?

- Haber, mmmm, voy a pedir una taza de te verde y un pie de limón … - dijo la joven entusiasmada.

Ya en la mesa con las cosas que pidieron para degustar empezaron a tratar el tema de fondo que los reunía.

- Me fue muy difícil averiguar lo que se hasta este momento y dar su existencia también, siento que tiene todo el derecho a saber lo que llevo de mi investigación.

- Sabe me extraño mucho recibir su llamado, pero al contarme brevemente de lo que se trataba ya no me siento sola… - la expresión de sus ojos se torno oscura y con un tono de tristeza – mi angustia se calma un poco, pero la ansiedad aumenta.

- Ya no esta sola en esta búsqueda Srta. Sango

- Dígame solo Sango, no me gustan mucho las formalidades.

Por unos segundos hubo un silencio incomodo, la joven estaba impaciente, quería saber lo que el joven le iba a decir, por qué tanto suspenso.

Inuyasha rompe la tensión acercando un maletín negro que tenía a su lado, lo abre y saca una carpeta, baja el bolso en otra de las sillas y coloca la carpeta encima de la mesa.

- Siendo preciso aquí hay información sobre ese sujeto- … le muestra unos documentos, algunas fotografías. La joven analiza los antecedentes y su mirada se pierde en aquellos recuerdos que la sumergen en una tempestad.

- Tiene que tranquilizarse, lo encontraremos. Le dice a la chica que estaba apunto de llorar.

- De tan solo verlo mi vida es un infierno, no entiendo que saca con hacer sufrir a las personas.

- Da mucha impotencia no saber que esta tramando, pero ya habrá alguno modo de anticiparnos a todo lo que hace.

- ¿Usted como llego a esta situación?

- No me trates de usted, me haces sentir viejo… - Esto provoca una pequeña risa en ambos. Inuyasha colocándose más serio le empieza a relatar su historia.- Unos amigos de mi padre por asuntos de negocios encargaron a su único hijo a nuestro cuidado. Se quedaba por temporadas en nuestra casa. Es un chiquillo de mal carácter, al principio no nos llevamos muy bien, pero nos encariñamos mucho de él. Un día los padres del pequeño nos pidieron que fuéramos a su casa lo más pronto posible…- bajo la vista, hizo una pausa… - fui con mi padre, al llegar vimos la puerta abierta, nos pareció extraño, entramos y vimos un hilillo de sangre. Al acercarnos, vimos a nuestros amigos gravemente heridos, la madre del pequeño había fallecido recién, el padre seguía con vida, nos pidió que cuidáramos del pequeño, que nos encargáramos de él hasta que se pueda valer por si mismo.

- Es muy fuerte lo que me está contando. Dijo la joven.

- Sí … - con una voz sombría… - el padre del pequeño nos dijo que hay alguien de la mafia involucrado con ellos, los quiso involucrar con sus asuntos, como ellos se negaron y sabían más de lo que sabían, los mando a asesinar. Al pequeño para que no viera nada lo adormecieron, lo escondieron en un cuarto pequeño.

- Cuando llego la policía y se hicieron las investigaciones pertinentes se llego a la conclusión de que fue un asalto con homicidio. Nosotros hicimos las declaraciones pertinentes, pero no nos creyeron.

- Nunca hacen una investigación seria. Esa parte se me hace familiar, solo investigan lo que le conviene. ¿El pequeño como está?

- Desde que paso esa tragedia han transcurrido 3 años, ahora tiene 12, le cambiamos de identidad para que este seguro. Le ha costado asumir la perdida, quiere vengarse, intentamos ocultarle parte de los hechos, pero él vio cosas que nos han ayudado a saber quien está frente detrás de esto.

- Es una situación muy triste, por lo menos el pequeño no está solo, los tiene a ustedes.

- Sí, por eso estamos haciendo todo lo posible para esclarecer los hechos y darlos a conocer a la luz publica para que se tome conciencia de la amenaza que es esa persona. Sabemos que es traficante de armas y de drogas, tiene mucha influencia en ciertos políticos. Es manipulador, cuando no le sirves, te desecha y si te le rebelas… te manda a limpiar del camino.

- Yo solo lo vi una vez, se llevo a mi hermano pequeño, no se porque motivo. Cada vez que me acerco se me cierran las puertas…- diciendo esto con mucho dolor.

- Encontraremos a ese maldito, nunca he podido ver personalmente. Quien ha tenido contactos es mi hermano mayor Sesshoumaru. Hemos trabajado con cautela, pero estos últimos meses mi padre ha recibido amenazas.

Siguieron conversando del tema, al finalizar llegaron al acuerdo de que trabajarían juntos, tomando las precauciones pertinentes. Inuyasha le entrego una tarjeta con un número en caso de cualquier problema que llegará a tener que no dudará en llamar. La joven ya no se sentía sola, además su temor iba disminuyendo, sus sospechas eran correctas, aunque la identidad de ese sujeto no fuera clara, era un peligro inminente. Su corazón latía con más fuerza. Su hermano seguía con vida. Solo tenía que esperar a las novedades que le traería nuevamente Inuyasha. La fe le retornó a su alma. El cielo ya no era gris.

&&&&&

El niño corría alegremente por los jardines de la casa, jugando con su perrito por todas partes. Alguien se acerca llamándolo por su nombre.

- Shipoo ya vamos. El niño miro hacia la persona que lo llamaba

- ah, eres tu. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Cómo de qué quiero? ….- un poco molesto … - recuerda hoy nos vamos una semana a la playa como te lo prometí.

- El niño lo miro un poco incrédulo… - ¿en serio? …- un poco mas alegre… - ya era hora que cumplieras tu promesa, siempre postergas las cosas Inuyasha

- No digas eso… - un poco molesto… - ¡ya! arregla tus cosas que nos vamos en dos horas más.

**Continuará...**


	3. Despertar

**Capitulo 3: **_**"Despertar".**_

El día estaba esplendido, el día azul con un sol radiante, la brisa del viento refrescando los cuerpos, nada podía salir mal, eso pensaba el joven de ojos dorados mientras manejaba por la carretera, por fin podría descansar de la estresante cuidad, se sentía bien, su animo ya no era irritante. Llevaba una hora conduciendo, faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

- Hace tiempo que no veía para la costa, contemplar el mar, el vaivén de la olas – dijo el niño que iba de copiloto

- Estamos iguales Shippo

- Oye Inuyasha, a la próxima cumple tus promesas antes – dijo en un tonto sarcástico - que de tanto esperar ya estoy usando bastón

- Estás exagerando.

- Pero sí es la verdad, siempre me postergas, cuando estas apunto de llevarme a un lado hace ring ring esa cosa, y dices ups! lo siento, lo dejamos para la próxima semana - … imitando la voy del joven - y llega la próxima semana y brillas por tu ausencia. Haciendo ilusiones a los niños¿Cuándo aprenderás?- en forma de reproche

- ¿Terminaste? – Ya se estaba irritando con los comentarios del pequeño. En sus pensamientos intentaba no desquitarse porque su compañero decía la razón.

- No, mentiroso, quizás con que chica te enredaste que ya ni tiempo me dedicas.

- Me voy a enojar a si que cállate. Demostrando su molestar.

- Ya empezó con sus amenazas. Murmuro

- Tú lo pediste. Le da un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- … sollozando…- Me dolió oye preocúpate por manejar, nos vamos a salir del camino

- Cállate Shippo, deja de desconcentrarme. Dijo descontrolado

- Deja de abusar de niños indefensos como yo.

- Oh sí indefenso tu, ja! no me hagas reír

-Tú lo pediste. Se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se tira encima del conductor, obstaculizando su visión.

- Déjame conducir

- Deja de tratarme mal entonces

Repentinamente Inuyasha cambia su forma de manejar, zigzaguea por el camino, haciendo imprudencias, al pequeño lo coloco nervioso, de puro instinto se acomoda bien en su asiento y vuelve colocarse el cinturón.

- Ahhhhhh tonto deja de manejar brusco

- Si te portas bien no desviare del camino

- Eres un psicópata, amenazas con desviarte, eres desquiciado.

- Viste por tu culpa nos salimos del camino – con tono sarcástico.

- ¡Inuyashaaaaaa¡Mira! – gritando – ¡frena¡¡¡¡el árbol!!! – dijo con mucha angustia y desesperación

- ¿Qué árbol? – artado de los comentarios del niño, pensando que es una broma de mal gusto, pero la faceta de su cara repentinamente cambia, se tensiona, empieza a transpirar de nerviosismo. En esos segundos todo ocurrió tan lento, empezó a frenar, pero no fue suficiente, inclino el vehiculo hacia un lado, pero aún así le dio al árbol por un costado, por el golpe quedo sin aire, giro su cuello y vio a su compañero inconciente. Luego sintió un ruido extraño. Cerró sus ojos y todo estaba de cabeza, el auto que manejaba se había volteado.

&&&&&

Abrió los ojos, las luces le impedía ver, no reconocía donde estaba, se fijo que todo era blanco, las sabanas, el techo, mira hacia un costado, tenía colocado en su muñeca una aguja con una manguera, reconoce que es suero y su otro brazo estaba amarrado ¿qué había pasado? Necesitaba una respuesta, intento moverse un poco pero su cuerpo no le respondía, el pánico se apodero de ella. Escucho desde lejos la voz de una mujer que llamaba a un médico, algo de que la paciente despertó. En su mente aparece un una imagen repentina de una noche de lluvia, con truenos. Ve a un hombre acercarse. Siente un dolor intenso en la sien. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

En otro lugar del hospital

- Inuyasha eres un idiota. Le dijo el niño enfadado

- Como tú digas, eso pasa por provocarme

- Tú empezaste, caíste al mismo nivel mió, que vergüenza, rebajarte a un niño

- Cállate Sippho. Apunto de darle un coscorrón

- Sr. Taisho. Dijo una mujer que se acerco a ellos, tenía una mirada inquisidora, un poco molesta, de cabellos tomado, atuendo de color blanco.

- Dígame. Con un poco de nerviosismo ante la presencia de la enfermera.

- Bueno me imagino que ya sabe las consecuencias del accidente

- Sí, nuestras vacaciones se arruinaron

- Todo por tu culpa – Agrego el niño sollozando – casi nos matas, tonto

- Dígame enfermera ¿como está él?

- Además de su fractura en el brazo derecho y unos cuentas hematomas, está bien el pequeño, por precaución quedará de alta mañana.

- Que alivio, viste no quedaste tan mal

- Pero Sr. Taisho ... intervino la mujer… - UD. Debe permanecer por lo menos 3 días reposo

- ¿Por que? Tanto… sorprendido - me siento bien

- Recibió un serio golpe en la cabeza, además de tener fracturada la clavícula y su fémur izquierdo. Lo que más nos preocupa es que tiene una herida propensa a infectarse, tenemos que ver la evolución, debe colocarse de su parte. Supongo que no quiere que le de gangrena.

Se quedo callado.

- Eso te paso por ser malo. Agrego Shippo

- Tiene que llenar los siguientes formularios.

- En un momento lo haré. Tengo la siguiente preocupación, él no puede quedar solo mientras yo no me pueda mover, nuestros familiares están lejos y a que viaje solo me opongo, prefiero que siga en el hospital, por los gastos en que se incurra no tengo problema¿es posible?

- Voy a consultarlo, no creo que haya inconveniente, por esta época del año el hospital no llega a su máxima capacidad - Mirando el pequeño – ahora te llevare a una habitación

- ¿Estaré solo? Dijo con curiosidad

- No, es una habitación con 5 niños además que tu, así no te sentirás solo, podrás conversar.

- No es mala la idea, una pregunta

- Dime. Respondió la joven con una bella sonrisa.

- ¿A que hora dan la comida?

- No te preocupes, ya comerás. Despídete de tu hermano.

- Pero él… chao Inuyasha, me debes mis vacaciones

- Esta bien, como quieras – fastidiado

- Sr. Taisho hasta mañana estará en una sala común, luego se le trasladará a una habitación personal, de inmediato lo conducirán.

- De acuerdo, otra cosa ¿quien estará a cargo se Shipoo?

- Yo, no se preocupe está en buenas manos. Cualquier cosa pregunte por mi, de verás no me identifique soy Ayame, enfermera encargada del área de pediatría. Vamos Shippo

- Vamos, adiós Inuyasha, pórtate bien, bueno así no irás a ningún lado

Pasada unas horas el joven de los ojos color dorado yacía en esa habitación fría, con gente que no conocía, todas de mayor edad que el.

Una anciana le empezó a conversar de repente, le contó que hace dos días presencio un robo con violencia y que recibió una bala en su hombro izquierdo.

- Sra. Kaede ¿hasta cuando estará aquí?

- Lo más probable que mañana regrese a casa. Eres bastante curioso, bueno como todo joven. Supongo que querrás saber el motivo del que están las otras personas acá. Inuyasha asintió con la mirada.

- Mira el señor que está al frente tuyo lo mordió un perro, el que esta a su lado derecho se cayo de un tercer piso trabajando, la señora de allá está con apendicitis, al joven del otro lado que escucha música llego antes que usted, también por un accidente de automovilístico y ese caballero está por una quemadura.

- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? Son pocos pacientes, además me gusta conversar. Bostezando. Me dio sueños, estos medicamentos me relajan mucho.

- Oiga no le es extraño que en una misma sala junten a hombres y mujeres.

- Es un hospital pequeño, además la gente de acá piensa distinto.

- Ah. La anciana ya se había dormido. Eso le sorprendió al muchacho. Pidió a una de las enfermeras algún libro para leer.

Mientras esperaba el libro vio como llegaba otro paciente, sintió curiosidad pues lo colocaron en el lado derecho suyo, pero no pudo ver quien era, las cortinas que separaban cada cama impedía su visión hacia el otro lado.

Llego la noche, todo estaba en calma, estaba aburrido, quería irse, su amiga de cuarto seguía durmiendo, acababa de terminar de leer. No había ninguna enfermera en la sala para pedir otro libro.

De pronto sintió el paciente que había llegado en la tarde, que se movía, luego este corrió un poco la cortina. Pudo distinguir que es una joven, vendada por todas partes, se pregunto que le había pasado, su rostro estaba llego de moretones, solo sus ojos estaban intactos. Algo llamaba su atención, sentía haberla visto antes, pero… ¿dónde?

Ella tenía ciertas nociones de donde estaba, necesitaba ir al baño, estaba en otra habitación, se percato que había más personas, eso la incomodo, de nuevo todo era desconocido, sintió que era observada, voltio su vista al lado izquierdo y cruzo su mirada con quien la miraba. Se fijo que esos ojos no la dejaban ir. De pronto sus piernas empezaron a tiritar, su cuerpo se paralizo. Sentía que perdía el equilibrio, se iba a caer. La expresión de la cara cambio, en su mente otro golpe sentía, cerro sus ojos y en su mejilla cayo una lagrima. Se escucho un grito ahogado.

Inuyasha reacciono, se acordó de su sueño. Era la chica de sus sueños.

**Continuará...**

**Haber como empiezo... estos días no podre escribir mucho, tengo que estudiar :( y quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo este fic, quisiera saber que opinan del. Gracias por tu review Jimena-chan ojals k te siga gustando. También a mi hermano que me ha hecho varias criticas y a ti mi niño que lo hago enojar bastante seguido ;) gracias por apoyarme, estoy contenta por eso.  
**

** Einafets**


	4. El encuentro

**Capitulo IV**_** "El encuentro".**_

El joven se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para auxiliar a la joven que acaba de desmayarse, el yeso de la pierna apenas lo dejaba moverse. Lo único que puedo hacer fue llamar a las enfermeras para que la recogieran del suelo. Ellas aparecieron de inmediato, lamentándose por no ha ver evitado aquel incidente. Se genero tal ruido que los otros pacientes comenzaron a despertar y presenciar aquel acontecimiento.  
Llamaron al medico de turno, al constatar este que no tenía ninguna lesión generada por la caída, la sedo para que durmiera hasta el día siguiente.  
A las 6 de la mañana una de las enfermeras se acerco al joven, despertándolo de su sueño.

- Sr. Taisho, es hora que se asee - dijo con una voz angelical

- Mioga dejame dormir, no llegare tarde – entre sueños

- Sr. Taisho – perdiendo la paciencia – Sr. Taisho despierte ¡ya!

- ¿Donde estoy? - Dijo un poco sorprendido

- En el hospital Sr Taisho

- De verás, ya me acuerdo... con una voz apagada

- Tiene que asearse, el auxiliar lo conducira al baño y le ayudará.

- De acuerdo- mirando al auxiliar que le preparaba la silla de ruedas. _Hubiera estado mejor si ella me hubiese ayudado ¿en que cosas estoy pensando? estas aca por tu impulsividad, ahora que me acuerdo... esa chica, debo conocerla ¿que fue lo que paso¿ a caso mi sueño fue real? No, no creo en esas cosas, pero es ella. _

Pasado dos horas, una vez que habían que se había aseado y tomado desayuno, aparecio el doctor que antendio al joven el día anterior. el joven de ojos dorados estaba inquieto, estaba desesperadopor moverse, quería libertad para poder caminar, mover su cuello, pero no podía.

- Debo decirte que pese a esas fracturas, tu herida que nos preocupa ya está cicatrizando de una manera muy rápida, creo que te daré de alta mañana. Dijo el doctor.

- Es un alivio. Sonriendo. Oiga ¿es normal que pique esto?

- Si, solo lo usará por dos semanas

- Es demasiado. Será. Doctor siento curiosidad con la paciente del lado. ¿Qué le paso?

- Es un misterio su caso

- ¿Por qué?

- Hace dos días fue encontrado por unos pescadores en la playa después de una noche de tormenta, presenta bastantes heridas y hematomas, seguramente se estrello con algo. Me sorprende que este evolucionado de una manera vertiginosa, pese que cuando llego al hospital estaba con hipotermia.

El joven solo atino a inclinar su cabeza para poder verla

- Ella de momentos esta conciente, todavía no se recupera por lo que paso, no dice mucho sobre su vida, recuerda su nombre pero nada más, así que preferimos sedarla para que descanse de una mejor manera, así no siente tanto dolor y sus heridas cicatricen bien.

- Bueno eso es todo, vme retiro, nos vemos mañana, lo mas seguro es que te dé de alta.

- Gracias doctor.

El joven siguió mirando a la chica, algo la atraía a ella, se sentía conectado de alguna forma con ella. Lo que la perturbaba era su sueño y los recuerdos de que se pareciera tanto a una persona que repentinamente desapareció de su vida, al solo recordar las circunstancias ya le causaba una puntada en su corazón, solo había preguntas, quería saber la verdad.  
Llegando medio día muchas personas aparecieron a visitar a los enfermos, había un ambiente más calido, solo que él se sentía solo, deseaba estar en casa. De pronto aparecio alguien que no se esperaba.

- Inuyasha ¿como amaneciste?

- Bien shippo ¿ oye tu no deberías estar en cama?

- Me dieron de alta. Dijo el sonriente niño

- A que bien

- Pero sigues con ropa de enfermo

- Sí, recuerda que nos vamos juntos

- Se me habia olvidado ¿ahora como estás?

- Mejor, he jugado con otros niños que hay ahí, pero se cansan rapido por los medicamentos. Oye me debes mis vacaciones

- No empieces con eso, mira como estoy... Un poco molesto... este yeso me lo sacaran como en unas dos semanas más, así que dejame tranquilo ¿como quieres que te lleve a pasear?

- De alguna forma se hace justicia, te mereces quedarte así. El niño estaba enfadado.

- No empieces a provocarme

- Esta bien, pero nos quedamos aca

- No lo se, si regresamos a la ciudad nos cuidará Mioga

- O sea a ti te cuidaran

Mientras seguían discutiendo la joven de ojos chocolate desperto de su sueño, se sentía mejor en comparación a la noche anterior. Le llamo la ateción la discución que tenía el niño con ese joven, había algo especial en el joven, sentía calidez con la mirada que irradiaba. Por un momento no pudo contener la risa. El hecho que el niño sacara de las casillas al joven le parecio chistoso. Había vuelto a sonreir. Desde cuando no lo hacia, no se acordaba, se acordo de su madre y de su hermano. La preocupación invadio su corazón. el niño se dio cuenta de esto, y se acerco a la joven.

- Hola ¿como estás?

- Hola, supongo que bien

- Estás solita ¿no tienes familiares que te vengan a visitar?

- La verdad no. Bajo la mirada, no tengo a nadie que me venga a ver

- Bueno ahora te voy a venir a ver, para que no estes sola, mirando al joven Inuyasha.¿Puedo?

- Has lo que quieras, con un tono un poco arrogante

- No tienes porque molestarte, estaré bien. Dijo la joven sorprendida con la reacción del pequeño.

-A mi nadie me ha venido a ver, se lo que se siente, además asi como estas pareces momia con tus vendas, supongo que estarás artos días más aca.

- Creo que sí, y a ti ¿que te paso en tu brazo?

- Esta fracturado por la culpa de él. Señalando al joven.

- Pero por lo que veo el esta en peores condiciones que tu. Dijo la joven.

- Si eso es verdad, se lo merece por arruinar mis vacaciones. Con un tono molesto

- Debio ser algo serio para que estes molesto con él

- Sí, me prometio hace mas de 6 meses que me llevaría de vacaciones, pero siempre posterga las cosas

- Eso esta mal, supongo que te ilusionaste muchas veces para que después te decepciones, entiendo como te debes sentir

- ¿En serio?

Ella le respondio con una sonrisa... - Pero esas heridas

- No es nada, el tonto de Inuyasha en la carretera se salio del camino a proposito para asustarme, perdio el control del vehiculo, chocamos con un árbol y nos vimos vuelta.

La chica lo miro incredula. - Es un accidente demasiado tonto, lo importante es que estan bien.

- Y a ti ¿que te paso?

- Es algo que no deseo recordar por ahora. En su mirada se reflejo una gran tristeza.

- Lo siento, dijo el niño.

- No perturbes a la srta. Shippo.´Denoto el joven con un tono preocupado

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos instantes, hasta que la joven pregunto, miro a los ojos al pequeño y le señalo.

- No te preocupes, está bien, recuerdo que cai al mar y después de eso llegue aquí.

Se acerco unas de las enfermeras enfermeras en ese instante.

- Veo que tiene un mejor animo hoy, le voy hacer sus curaciones en otra sala para que tengas una mayor privacidad¿puede moverse?

- Creo que si

- Bien, me alegro, le ayudare a que se suba a la silla de ruidas

La enfermera se llevo a la joven de la habitación.

- Me agrada bien esa joven, es muy bonita, aunque no se le pueda ver bien su rostro agrego el niño

- Tienes razón, oye y... ¿ óomo piensan cumplirle la promesa de venir a verla?

- No seas malo, por fa, quedemonos aca mientras te recuperas.

- No me gusta esa idea. Aunque para si le agradaba ver de nuevo a aquella joven, más respuesta y saludable, se sentía bien con su presencia, aunque solo habían intercambiado sonrisas. Mientras estaba con Shippo podía ver el instinto maternal de la joven.  
De pronto el joven miro a un sujeto que entro a la habitación, buscando entre los pacientes. Distinguio esa mirada, le dio repulsión, _él aquí,_ esto lo coloco nervioso.

- Hermano... dijo en tono serio dirigiéndose al niño que estaba sentado en la cama mirandolo a él. El niño se asusto el porque lo llamo a sí. -No me mires hacia atrás hasta cuando yo te lo diga

- De acuerdo. Asintio el niño.

- Hay un sujeto de abrigo negro, lo reconoceras cuando lo veas, no quiero que se percate de tu presencia¿me oiste?

- No me digas que...

- Sí, es él, no hagas ninguna tontera, quiero que lo sigas, si te puedes acercar, ahora está hablando con una enfermera

- Entendido

- Solo siguelo hasta donde puedas, lamento no poder hacerlo. No pierdas tiempo

El niño se acerco donde estaba el sujeto que le indico Inuyasha, se veía que tenía unos 5O años, de pelo negro, maciso, de una mirada perversa. De a poco esa imagen afloraba en su mente, era él, definitamente era el sujeto que amenazo a su padre 3 años atrás. Escucho la conversaciön que tenia con la enfermera

- No señor, estos son los únicos pacientes que hay en esta habitación

- Estoy buscando a mi hijastra, desaparecio hace tres días y coincide con las descripciones de una paciente que me dijeron que fue trasladada a este hospital. Mi esposa está angustiada.

- Señor le repito aca no hay ningun paciente con esa descripción, solo hay una joven que tine una edad similar, pero no se llama así

- Dejeme ver los registros

- No puedo entregarselos, pero le digo que no hay ninguna joven con apellido Kido

- Esta bien, no insistiré más. Se retiro. 

El pequeño mientras lo espiaba se dio cuenta de algo, se le cayo un papel, lo tomo rapidamente y se dirigio donde Inuyasha.

- Lo perdi de vista.

- No te preocupes, pero ¿como te fue?

- Buscaba una joven de apellido Tatewaki, que es su hijastra y desaparecio hace tres días, que llego aca por las descripciones que le dieron sobre una paciente, la enfermera le dijo que no había nadie con ese apellido. Se le cayo este papel, toma. Se lo entrego a Inuyasha. Este lo examino, solo había una dirección.

Mientras conversaban la joven de ojos chocolates llego a la habitación, ahora las vendas de su cabeza ya no estabán, lucia un hermoso cabello color azabache ondulado, sonrio al pequeño que seguía con el joven que la inquietada con su presencia, lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo. El niño felizmente se acerco a ella

- Eres muy linda

- Gracias Shipoo

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? con un tono sorprendido

- Lo escuche de tu hermano

- El no es mi hermano

- Por la manera que se llevan tienen una relación de hermanos, aunque fisicamente no se parezcan mucho.

Se acerco la enfermera y le pregunto a la chica.

- Srta. Higurashi usted conoce a al Sr. Naraku Kido.

Ella al escuchar su nombre se sintio nerviosa, se demoro en responder

- No, no lo conozco

- Tenía esa duda... respondio la enfermera - porque hace un momento buscaba a su hijastra con igual descripción que usted, pero sus nombres son distintos. Disculpe por incomodarla.

Inuyasha quedo atrapado en sus pensamientos, por que tal sujeto buscaba a una joven. Los rumores entonces eran ciertos, estaba casado. El niño empezo a llorar

- Shippo ¿por que estas asi? te ves mejor sonriendo. Dijo la joven

- Es que ese sujeto me recuerda a alguien... sollozando - quien mando a asesinar mis padres... finalizo con un tono más lúgubre

Al escuchar eso la joven quedo horrorizada, una lágrima cayo de su rostro

- Llora pequeño, desahogate, te sentiras mejor.

**Continuará...**

**De a poco voy tomando vuelo para escribir esta historia, quiero pedir disculpas por no poder continuar antes, esta semana ha sido horrible en cuanto a  
estudios, pero pese a ello no descuidare esto. Estoy muy alegre por los reviews que he recibido, me dan más ganas por seguir y apurarme con el desarrollo del fic, muchas gracias Jimena-Chan por tu incondicional apoyo; serena tsukino chiba, para la continuación que se viene pronto :P k ya no solo serán miradas entre Inu y Kagome; Mununita gracias también a ti ;) Gracias a todos los que pasan x akí. **

**K esten bien y hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Tau, tau **

**Einafets**

******  
**


	5. Tristeza

**Capitulo 5****: "**_**Tristeza"**_

- Llora pequeño, tranquilo. Se como te sientes, desahógate, es lo mejor. Concluyo la joven de cabellos azabache mientras en su regazo el pequeño se durmió.

_Al ver a Shipoo con esa joven siento una ternura, un sentimiento especial, no se como describirlo, es como una madre para él, me recuerda a mi madre cuando me consolaba, ella sería una buena madre para el pequeño ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Ella es realmente hermosa. _Dijo el joven en sus pensamientos.

A la media hora después apareció la enfermera de pediatría, Ayame, encargada del niño, le susurro al oído que dormiría mas cómodo en su habitación, este entre sueños asintió con una mirada de aprobación que se lo llevará del lugar.

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche, en ese lapso de tiempo solo se dirigían miradas, y sonrisas, algo pasada, sin la presencia del niño pelirrojo las palabras de sus bocas no salían, era un silencio encubridor, intranquilo, pero a la vez placentero. En el momento en que el joven de cabellos plateados iba dirigir la palabra a su compañera de habitación una de las enfermeras apago la luz, dejando resignado al muchacho. En sus pensamientos se preguntaba que es lo que me pasaba, por que no podía hablarle, se lamentaba de tal acontecimiento, esperaría hasta el día siguiente.

Mientras que la joven se quedo dormida, estaba agotada y los efectos de los medicamentos a rato la tenían dopada. Se vio corriendo por un lugar desierto, arrancaba de alguien, no quería mirar atrás, deseaba ver a su hermano y madre, los extrañaba, siente que su pie se enreda con una planta y cae. Ve acercarse a un sujeto, veía que usaba un abrigo oscuro, zapatos, pantalones, camisa, todo era de color negro, subió la mirada y vio a la persona que mas temía, no podía moverse, deseaba arrancar, el sujeto se le subió encima, gritaba pero nadie la escuchaba, empezó a llorar, sentía que ese era su fin, vio como su pesadilla la estaba estrangulando, le decía cosas que no lograba comprender, empezó a perder el aire… luego sintió que alguien la sacaba de ese lugar, solo vio unos ojos que la hacia sentir bien, unos ojos que le eran familiares, pero ¿Dónde los había visto antes? Sintió que le decía "tranquila ya estas a salvo". La joven despertó a media noche toda humedecía, se sentía intranquila, examino a su alrededor, todos yacían dormidos, distinguió a dos enfermeras que conversaban en el pasillo. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, tenía frió, aunque estuviera abrigada, sentía un hielo que quemaba su ser, empezó a temblar, la angustia la devoraba, quería saber de su familia, quería que estuvieran bien, deseaba hacer algo por ellos, pero lo intento, fue su decisión permanecer con ese sujeto. Vino a su mente ese acontecimiento que la hizo tomar esa decisión, se acordó de esa sonrisa diabólica que le producía escalofríos. Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, se abrazaba a si misma acurrucada en la cama, el frió le carcomía el alma.

De pronto sintió una calidez en su rostro, no sabía de donde provenía, instintivamente coloco una de sus manos en su cara y sintió una mano. Abrió sus ojos y distinguió que era el joven que familiar del niño que consoló en la tarde. Quiso que ese momento fuese eterno, el frió de a poco se iba desvaneciendo, se sentó y sus miradas seguían conectadas.

- Disculpa mi atrevimiento, desperté por tus sollozos, me preocupas ¿cómo te sientes?

- Creo que mejor, solo fue una pesadilla, gracias Inuyasha.

- No me tienes que agradecer nada

- Oye ¿como estas acá? Se supone que no te puedes mover

- En la tarde pedí que dejaran al lado de mi cama una silla de ruedas, no me gusta depender de los demás, así me puedo desplazar cuando yo quiera, el yeso en mi pierna es lo que me impide caminar.

- Ya veo

- A propósito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Soy Kagome. El tuyo me lo se porque Shipoo me lo dijo.

- Estas tiritando ¿te sientes bien?

- Tengo mucho frió

- Es raro, yo no tengo, es una noche de verano

- El frió que siento viene desde mi interior

- Eso si es un problema, ven, acércate un poco más. La joven con curiosidad se acerco. Inuyasha la abrazo delicadamente y le susurro en el oído. Y ahora ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña? Ella se ruborizo al instante y sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, pero no era ese escalofrió que la perturbada sino que le traía paz interior, de a poco se sintió mejor.

- No se que decir, pero tu calidez me reconforta

- No digas nada, ahora duerme que mañana será otro día

Transcurridos unos minutos la joven se quedo dormida, ya no lo hacia perturbada, sino que en paz. Se distinguía en el rostro una bella sonrisa, que fue la señal para que el joven de ojos dorados se fuera a su cama.

Ya en la mañana apareció el doctor que veía a ambos jóvenes. Examino primero a la joven.

- ¿doctor cuando podré irme?

- tiene heridas delicadas que no queremos que se infecten, además usted esta muy débil, está pálida, debe alimentarse mejor. Le daré de alta cuando la vea mejor.

- Ya veo

- No se desanime ha tenido una buena evolución, en comparación de ayer hoy luce mucho mejor, ya se ve con energías, pero no es suficiente para que se vaya de acá, calculo que dentro de 3 días se podrá retirar.

- Gracias doctor

- De nada, ahora tengo que verlo a usted Sr. Taisho. Enfermera le sacaron las radiografias que le pedi

- Si doctor, aca están

- Gracias

- Haber mmmm. Las examino con detención e hizo una comparación con las que le sacaron hace 3 días atrás. Dime Inuyasha te duele está parte de la pierna

- No, lo unico que me incomoda es el yeso, me pica

- Es normal

- Hasta cuando tendré que estar con esta cosa

- Hasta 9 días más

- ¿Tanto?

- Son tus huesos, no es como la piel que se regenera más rápido. Mañana te daré de alta. Tu herida me perturba. Otra cosa, me comentaste que estas de vacaciones por esta zona, busca una persona que te ayude hacer las cosas y no te muevas mucho

- De acuerdo

- Bien me retiro y nos vemos mañana. No dejes de tomar los medicamentos que te recete.

Kagome llego a un costado de la cama del joven de ojos dorados, ella le dio una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla provocando el sonrojo en el muchacho.

Estoy muy agradecida contigo, por cuidarme cuando duermo, me siento mejor

Kagome para mi es un placer

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una persona que se acercaba a ellos

- Hola a todos, veo que te sientes mejor, estas en pie

- No por mucho tiempo, luego vendrán a regañarme y ¿Cómo estas Shipoo?

- bien. Dirigió la vista al joven. Oye y tu ingrato no saludas, a caso estoy pintado, te vine a ver y mira como actúas.

- hola. Dijo el joven con desagrado.

Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde compartiendo juntos, riéndose a carcajadas por un buen rato, había un ambiente especial entre ellos tres, ella se sentía a gusto, por fin encontró un lugar donde pertenecer, ya no se sentía sola, tenía brillo su vida, en tan solo un par de horas forjo fuertes lazos con ellos. No quería quedarse sola. Miro la hora y se dio cuenta que faltaba menos para tener que despedirse de ellos, ella debería permanecer mas tiempo en el hospital.

- ¿Te pasa algo Kagome? ...el joven percibio la mirada perdida de la chica

- Nada

- ¿Segura? Pregunto con incredulidad

- La verdad es que… el día se paso muy rápido. Con una sonrisa finjida

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Que mañana te vas a ir y…bajo la mirada

- Tranquila, no seas tonta. Tomandole la cara con su mano

- Es que no entiendes Inuyasha. Dijo con sollozos

- ¿Que? No entiendo por qué te pones así.

- Déjame sola.

- Definitivamente Kagome me descolocas, estoy preocupado por ti. Mirandola de una forma tierna, expresandole todo su afecto, pero... ¿realmente es solo afecto?

- Por favor deja de mirarme así, me torturas, tu mirada me urje.

- Mírame a los ojos por favor.

- Por favor no me hagas esto... Luego de unos segundos la joven accedio.

- Se sincera, estabas radiante y de un momento a otro cambias, ahora estas toda fea, decaída y paliducha ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame ayudarte

- Yo… tengo temor, no quiero perderte, por primera vez me siento segura

- Eso era, pfff, no tienes que atormentante, yo te cuidare, Shipoo te quiere mucho, creo que te ve como una madre, no quiero hacerlo sufrir más.

- Pero… ¿quieres seguir viéndome? hubo un momento incomodo, el joven se acerco y la abrazo

- No seas tonta, quiero seguir viendote

- Inuyasha... no me dejes sola

**Disculpas por el atraso, he tenido que dedicar más tiempo a los estudios :s las pruebas :s espero que les guste este capìtulo . Me siento alagada por que lean mi fics, este es el primero que hago . Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen este fics y me dan su apoyo. Gracias por los reviews que he recibido.**

**Einafets**

**Hasta pronto, que esten bien **


	6. Propuesta

**Capitulo 6: _"Propuesta"_**

Ya han transcurrido dos meses desde que tuvieron ese encuentro en el hospital. No habían ocurrido muchas cosas, las heridas físicas de estos jóvenes ya habían sanado, ya no quedaban marcas, pero las heridas del alma seguían ahí, haciendo agonizar a aquella joven. Los tormentos de su corazón regresaban sin cesar, ahora se sentía más fuerte, pasar aquellas tardes en compañía de ese adorable niño, que también tenía un pasado tormentoso, a diferencia de ella tenía una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ellos dos? Ella meditaba, quizás su entorno, las historias trágicas se encuentran en cualquier lado, la diferencia es como se enfrentan ante aquellas situaciones de adversidad, la diferencia radica en las herramientas con que contamos

Seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, quería olvidar, quería seguir adelante, vivir por una razón.

Se había prometido ayudar a su madre y a su hermano, sacarlos de ese ambiente, pero… era un deber que se basaba en lazos de sangre, ella quería algo más, se sentía vacía, sola. Estaba sola.

Sin embargo ya no sentía esa desprotección total como antes, tenía la grata compañía del pequeño Shippo y de Inuyasha.

Al solo recordar ese nombre, retratar en sus pensamientos esa mirada, sus ojos dorados, sentir esa calidez que transmitía, sus aflicciones por momentos desaparecían.

Trabajaba en un cafetería como mesera durante día, tenía que de alguna forma mantenerse. Se fue a vivir en una pensión desde que salio del hospital. Ya era de noche, estaba recostada en su cama, intento conciliar el sueño, pero algo le impedía. Recordó aquella tarde, la última vez que lo vio, en donde le hizo una proposición.

Flash back

- Sabes que eres muy importante para el pequeño, siento que te ve como una madre.

- No digas eso, me da pena. Se sonrojo

- Es verdad- dijo con impaciencia - no miento Kagome, les has dado luz a su vida

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si, estoy seguro. Mirándola a los ojos

- Me gusta compartir Shippo, creo que es solo tema de compatibilidad. Excusándose.

- No creo que solo sea eso, tienes una pureza, una ternura, eres muy especial, no se que haya pasado en tu vida antes, no te voy a preguntar, cuando creas que estés lista para asumir eso que te perturba puedes contar conmigo. Para mi es un honor poder ayudarte.

- No digas eso

- Insisto, déjame ayudarte en lo que pueda. Ahora que estoy mejor debo regresar a la ciudad, por mi forma de ser cometí una imprudencia, pero sabes no me arrepiento. Señalo con calma

- Estas loco al decir eso, pudiste perder tu vida por ese tonto accidente, no tan solo la tuya, no seas egoísta pusiste en peligro a Shippo. Dijo enojada

- Lo se, pero pese todos esos riesgos sino hubiéramos estado en ese hospital quizás no estaríamos conversando aquí

- Yo… no se que decir. Perturbada señalo.

- Me comentaste que estas viviendo en una pensión

- Sí ¿Por qué? El joven se puso nervioso, movía sus manos con mayor frecuencia, ella lo noto y lo miro extrañada

- No se como decirlo, pero… vente a vivir con nosotros. Ella lo miro sorprendida, se sonrojo

- Nos venimos recién conociendo y me pides eso

- Como te dije antes quiero ayudarte te ves tan débil. Decirle débil fue su gran dolor. Ella lo miro herida.

- No acepto, crees porque te doy lastima debo decir si a tu propuesta. No, gracias Inuyasha Taisho, estoy bien, tengo algo que se llama dignidad, no porque tu tengas dinero y sientas el deber de hacer obras de caridad yo vaya aceptar.

- Kagome mis intenciones no son esa

- Bueno para mi si. ¿Es todo lo que me tienes decir?

- No seas tonta. Eres burra, no entiendes lo que te quiero decir

- Fíjate que estoy en todos mis sentidos

- Para mi no lo estas

- Deja de insultarme

- Lo sigo diciendo eres una terca, mi intención no fue ofender. En un rato más regreso a la cuidad, lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que nos acompañe, no quiero dejarte sola, te hice una promesa y la quiero cumplir, no te das cuenta que eres importante para mi.

- Inuyasha yo… no se que decir

- Por favor vente con nosotros, te lo suplico.

- Lo pides solo por esa promesa que me hiciste

- Sí. Ella con resentimiento ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

- Quédate con tus promesas, estaré bien acá, además no quiero regresar a la ciudad

- Pero… no quiero peder contacto contigo, no se cuando pueda volver a regresar. Shippo te va a extrañar mucho. Agrego

- Para eso están los teléfonos, si realmente lo que dices es sincero, no perderemos contacto.

- Por favor piénsalo, no seas tan orgullosa

- Lo soy, algún problema

- No te entiendo, en ocasiones te ves agresiva y en otros momentos eres dulce, suave como una pluma.

- Por favor para, si quieres conservar mi amistad, calla. Quiero rehacer mi vida, para eso debo hacerlo sola ¿a caso no entiendes eso?

- Ya veo, no insistiré más. Es paradójico, en menos de una semana ya formas parte de nuestras vidas. Sabes Kagome no dejare que te vayas

- Haz lo que quieras

- En serio, tomare tu palabra. La miro con determinación

- Deja de mirarme de esa forma. Nerviosa

- Te miro como quiero. Con un tono posesivo.

Fin de flash back

Al recordar ese momento sus mejillas se sonrojaron y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Encima del velador había una carta que le recibió el día de hoy, la tomo y comenzó a leer

_Querida Kagome:_

_Hola amiga ¿cómo estas? Tanto tiempo. Te extraño arto. Estoy mejorando mis notas, he seguido tus consejos. El tonto de Inuyasha sigue tratándome mal, si estuvieras aquí te apuesto que no abusaría de mi. _

_Estoy muy contento, te escribo para avisarte que para allá el sábado. Mioga me acompañara. Llegare como medio día. En la tarde nos vemos. Ahora si vamos a jugar arto._

_Que tengas una buena semana._

_Se despide._

_Shippo que te quiere mucho._

_Pd: El otro día Inuyasha me dijo que te extrañaba arto, pero no le digas que yo te dije._

_Chau pescado._

- Van a venir. Dijo con alegría. Volvió a leer la carta. Su mirada volvió a reflejar tristeza.

- Solo el pequeño

**Continuará...  
**

**Mil disculpas, me atrase demasiado :S los estudios me tienen vuelta loca, con esto me coloco al día, el domingo más tardar subire otro capitulo sin falta. Espero que les guste. Gracias por su apoyo, gracias por los reviews. Gracias por los comentarios Jimena-chan, tb a ti serena tsukino chiva y a Mununita, y en resumen a todos los que siguen este fics muchas gracias.  
**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Einafets**


	7. Una mirada

**Capitulo 7: _Una mirada_**

En una oficina en el centro de la ciudad yacía un hombre de negocios sentando en un elegante sillón de cuero giratorio mirando en dirección hacia la ventana, sumergido en sus pensamientos fumando un puro (habano). Estaba inquieto, su rostro denotaba ansiedad. De pronto fue interrumpido por su secretaria a través de un intercomunicador

- Sr. Tatewaki disculpe que lo moleste, pero hay un hombre que solicita audiencia con urgencia

- Ya veo…

- ¿Sr. Que hago? Ha insistido demasiado

- Dígame quien es y de que se trata el asunto

- Es el Sr. Hakudoshi Kinomoto, dice que se trata de un asunto personal

- Mmm dile que pase, pero que no se vuelva a repetir querida. Esto último diciéndolo de forma sensual.

- No se volverá a repetir. – Con un poco de nerviosismo. - hasta luego mi señor

- Así me gustas

Pasado unos segundos sonó la puerta de la oficina

- Pase

- Buenas tardes Sr. Takewaki

- Dejemos de formalidades, dime a que has venido

- Takewaki están todos los preparativos listos

- Ya veo

- Solo esperamos sus órdenes para continuar

- Dime tu crees que con esto caerá Hakudoshi

- Es una chiquilla muy emocional, claro que si Naraku

- Bien, el sábado será el día, no me falles

- Sabes que no lo haré

- Mas te vale

- Confía que este encargo vale la pena

- Tienes razón. Con una mirada perversa.

&&&&&&

En la tranquilidad de la tarde se ve a un niño pelirrojo viendo televisión en el living de su casa.

- Shippo ordena tus maletas. Dijo el joven de cabello negro

- ¿Por qué?

- Nos vamos

- ¿Dónde?

- A donde más, el viaje del fin de semana lo adelantaremos

- Yupiiiiiiii- Dijo el niño de mirada risueña. - ¿Que bicho te pico? No era pasado mañana

- Quiero llegar antes y no quiero pedir dar explicaciones, entendido.- El niño asintió con la mirada. – Mioga ¿puedes venir ahora? En menos de un minuto apareció el anciano

- ¿Que deseas joven Inuyasha?

- Partiremos en dos horas más.

-¿Lo sabe su padre?

- No he hablado con el, pero deje un recado en su empresa. Quiero que te prepares.

- Esta bien. Con esto el anciano se retiro de la sala.

- Y tu que me miras, te debo algo

- Oye pero faltaré a clases

- Un día mas, un día menos que tiene

- Oye por tu culpa perdí una semana. Enojado

- Te pusiste cargante

- Di lo que digas, si repruebo no es mi culpa

- Cállate, no te quiero escuchar

- Que pasa si le digo a Kagome. En tono molestoso. Uuuuuuuuuuu se Asusto

- No metas a ella, que nada que ver tiene con esto. Le da un coscorrón

- Buaaaa ¿Por qué haces eso? Me las pagarás

- Has lo que quieras. Apúrate o sino te dejo acá

&&&&&&

_En la oscuridad de la noche siento un corazón latir, las lágrimas caen en el río y que luego desembocan al mar. Triste soledad envuelve tu alma. Un grito de auxilio es ahogado por el más eterno silencio. Caos, llanto, desesperación, desolación invocan un recuerdo fugaz. Un recuerdo más frió que toda helada, un recuerdo aterrador. _

_La bella ninfa es sacada bruscamente de sus juegos. Todos corren en distintas direcciones ¿que pasa¿Por qué todo ese alboroto? Un ser de aspecto tenebroso la toma por la espalda, la lleva a un lugar lejano, empieza a profanar las partes mas sagradas de su templo. Ella no puede reaccionar, del miedo ni siquiera puede llorar. De pronto una explosión. Despierta de su sueño ¿habrá sido esa su salvación o habrá quedado marcada por ese ser atroz? Abre los ojos, desconfía, pero no caigas en la paranoia._

Kagome había terminado de escribir un capitulo en su diario de vida. Recuerdos en su mente la invadían. No sabía por que la nostalgia estaba penetrando en su corazón. Prefería contar las cosas con metáforas, le costaba afrontar la realidad. Le era mejor olvidar. Ante esos recuerdos era vulnerable, se sentía abatida, quería salir de ahí. Pero algo la retenía.

- Me siento sola. Se decía en pequeños murmullos

- Saldré a dar una vuelta.

La joven salio de la pensión, necesitaba caminar, despejar su mente. Miro el cielo y se percato de la luna, la sentía distinta, algo salvaje tenía. Se dirigió a una pequeña plaza que estaba a un costado de la playa. Se sentó en un columpio y empezó a cantar, más que cantar a murmurar.

_Lágrimas pueden derrotar cualquier razón  
y ablandar hasta el más difícil corazón.  
Transmitir ese sentimiento especial,  
persuadir porque convenciendo no tienen rival_

_Al oír el llanto como un canto  
puede empezar,  
tu destino puede igual modificar._

_Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer.  
Un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer.  
Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar,  
pero una lágrima te podría desarmar._

_Más que una amenaza el llanto te dará,  
más que con sonrisas con llanto siempre lograrás.  
Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar,  
pero una lágrima..._

Al terminar de murmurar la joven sintió una calidez que estremeció todo su cuerpo, de pronto reacciono, unos brazos la tenían tomada de la cintura, no tenía miedo, pero se sentía sorprendida, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil. Sintió un susurro en su oído derecho.

- Hola. La joven gira un poco la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa le brinda al reconocer a su acompañante

- Inuyasha

- Estas no son horas para que andes tan tarde por acá. Se pone frente a ella

- Tu tampoco deberías estar acá.

- Quizás.- Ella lo queda mirando, inspeccionado cada una de sus facciones. Se quedo pegada en esos ojos dorados que tanta calidez le demostraban. Se sonrojo.

- Oye nos cambiamos a esa banca del frente

- Bueno. Respondió la joven

Se quedaron por unos buenos minutos en silencio. El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, Inuyasha de dio cuenta que la joven comenzó a sentir frió, se inclino hacia ella, paso su brazo por detrás y la tomo por la cintura haciendo que cargara su cuerpo hacia su pecho, Kagome subió la mirada quedando muy cerca sus rostros. Ella se sonrojo ante tal hecho. Sin darse cuenta su mirada se fue adentrando en esos ojos dorados que tanto calor le brindaba, sintió una descarga eléctrica que estremeció su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a transpirar. Sintió que el joven con la otra mano comenzó acariciar su mejilla, esto provoco la sensación de un fuego interno recorrer por su pecho, de pronto sintió que su mentón fue tomado y… ni cuenta supo del momento que sus labios rozaron con los de él.  
Algo hizo percatar al joven que era el momento indicado para besar a la joven, la luz de la luna iluminaban sus cuerpos, sintió algo mágico, ella poco a poco comenzó a responder, saco la mano de su mejilla y la poso en la cintura, sensaciones especiales envolvieron sus cuerpos, mente y alma. Se sentía feliz, ha cuanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo tan simple y complejo a la vez.

- Inuyasha yo… fue callada de inmediato

- No digas nada mi pequeña, ya abra tiempo para conversar.

**Continuará... **


End file.
